this secret of yours
by sebening
Summary: Harapan Junhui tidak akan jauh-jauh dari Xu Minghao. Harapannya untuk tahun depan, esok hari, satu jam berikutnya atau sedetik kedepan. Dan Junhui tidak berusaha untuk mengelak. – GS. Seventeen JunHao. fluff (lagi)! selamat tahun baru 20(say the name)17


_**t**_ **his** _ **s**_ **ecret** _ **o**_ **f** _ **y**_ **ours**

 _cast_ :

Junhui & _**fem**_!Minghao

(c) 2017

 _ **Warning(s)**_

Genderswitch. Non-Idol AU.

 _summary :_

Harapan Junhui tidak akan jauh-jauh dari Xu Minghao. Harapannya untuk tahun depan, esok hari, satu jam berikutnya atau sedetik kedepan. Dan Junhui tidak berusaha untuk mengelak.

* * *

Setelah berhasil menculik Minghao dari rumahnya, Junhui mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat, melewati tiap rumah dan jalan yang masih terang benderang tanpa ada sedikitpun tanda-tanda akan selesai. Tentu saja, siapa yang akan tidur saat malam pergantian tahun seperti sekarang ini?

Sementara Minghao berdiri menginjak jalu sepeda sambil berpegangan pada pundak Junhui. Sesekali berakhir memeluknya dari belakang karena Junhui yang mengendarai sepedanya tanpa melihat adanya polisi tidur atau lubang. Membuat Minghao harus berteriak heboh mengingatkannya untuk hati-hati.

"Aku kaget pas Mamaku kasih izin aku pergi." Minghao bersuara dengan tenang. Jalanannya terlihat lebih rata dan landai dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

Junhui tertawa pelan. "Aku harus memohon-mohon lalu berjanji akan melindungi anak gadis satu-satunya, asal kamu tahu." Junhui dihadiahi pukulan keras di pundaknya.

"Memangnya kita mau kemana, sih?" Tanya Minghao. Junhui memang sama sekali belum memberi tahunya mereka akan pergi kemana. Dia hanya tiba-tiba datang ke rumahnya dengan sepeda, meminta izin pada orang tuanya, yang dia sendiri kaget dia diizinkan.

"Melihat kembang api." Junhui menjawab santai. Fokusnya masih tertuju pada jalanan. Dahi Minghao menyerit. "Kalau itu dari rumah pun aku bisa lihat, _ge_."

"Ssst! Nanti kamu juga tahu."

* * *

Minghao turun dari sepeda. Matanya memperhatikan sekitar. Yang ia lihat hanya sebuah bukit yang sepenuhnya putih ditutupi salju. Junhui memarkirkan sepedanya sebelum menyusul Minghao.

"Jalannya sama-sama, dong." Junhui mencoba untuk menggapai pundak Minghao. Minghao hanya terkekeh, lalu berucap, "Maaf, ya, _ge._ Habis tempat ini indah sekali, _sih._ "

Junhui tersenyum senang, lega karena Minghao suka tempat pilihannya.

"Aku tidak tahu ternyata Junhui- _ge_ punya selera yang bagus!" Ucap Minghao sambil mendudukkan dirinya diatas bangku. Sedikit meringis karena bangku yang terbuat dari besi itu terasa dingin.

Junhui ikut duduk disampingnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, bukan seleranya yang bagus. Hanya saja, Junhui terlalu mengenal Minghao yang sekarang ini sedang duduk disisinya. Sampai-sampai dia tahu harus membawa Minghao ketempat yang seperti apa. Mungkin Minghao satu-satunya orang yang tidak menyadari seperhatian apa Junhui padanya.

 _Ah, sudahlah. Mood_ nya jadi turun begini karena memikirkan hal-hal seperti tadi.

"Kalau dari sini kembang apinya bakal kelihatan lebih bagus, Hao."

"Oh, ya?" Air mukanya berubah semakin bersemangat. Berkali-kali melirik jam tangannya, menunggu jam duabelas dengan tidak sabaran. Junhui tertawa memperhatikannya.

"Jun- _ge,_ Jun- _ge!_ " Minghao menoleh kearahnya. Junhui yang memang sudah memusatkan perhatiannya pada Minghao hanya menjawab seadanya. "Hm?"

"Kenapa tempat ini sepi sekali?" Diwajahnya kentara sekali kebingungannya. Mungkin kalau bisa divisualisasikan akan banyak tanda tanya di atas kepala Minghao.

"Kalau ramai bukan rahasia, _dong_." Minghao mengangguk-angguk mendengar jawaban Junhui. "Tempat rahasia, ya. Keren juga! _Gege_ sering kesini? Kenapa tidak pernah mengajakku?" Wajahnya berubah, cemberut, bibir maju beberapa senti. Membuat Junhui tertawa geli.

"Sengaja. Biar kejutan." Minghao bisa-tidak-bisa-iya mendengarkan kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Junhui. Fokusnya beralih pada cahaya warna-warni di langit. Membuat sekeliling jadi terang. "Woah!"

"Jam duabelas, _ge_! Ayo, buat harapan tahun baru," Minghao berkata dengan semangat. Lalu mengatup kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada dengan mata terpejam. "Itu, kan, kembang api, Hao. Bukan bintang jatuh yang katanya bisa mengabulkan permintaan." Minghao melirik sinis Junhui. Dan Junhui tertawa untuk meresponnya. Mau tidak mau Junhui ikut menutup kelopak matanya. Membisikan harapannya.

"Jun- _Ge_?" Minghao membuka matanya. "Apa harapan tahun barumu?"

Junhui menatap lurus keatas. Mengikuti tiap titik cahaya yang pada akhirnya menyebar, terpisah jadi banyak. Dan sekali lagi, langit berubah terang "Aku mau sepeda baru. Yang ada joknya dibelakang." Junhui tidak mengada-ngada. Memang itu yang dipikirkannya tadi.

"Itu saja? Kenapa?" Minghao melihatnya dengan tatapan heran.

Junhui menangguk. "Supaya Minghao tidak capek berdiri menginjak jalu." Dan _Bingo._ Harapan Junhui tidak akan jauh-jauh dari Xu Minghao. Harapannya untuk tahun depan, esok hari, satu jam berikutnya atau sedetik kedepan. Pikirannya dimonopoli dengan tidak sopannya oleh Minghao. Dan Junhui tidak berusaha untuk mengelak.

Katakan Junhui salah lihat atau apalah. Tapi dia memang melihat pipi tirus Minghao yang memerah saat langit lagi-lagi dibuat terang oleh kembang api.

"Kalau kamu?"

"Aku mau lulus dengan nilai yang bagus, aku mau masuk universitas yang bagus, aku mau jalan-jalan ke luar negri. Aku juga mau punya pacar!" Minghao menjelaskannya dengan riang. Tangannya ikut bergerak-gerak. Jarinya ikut menghitung tiap harapannya. Dan wajahnya tidak henti-hentinya mengumbar senyum.

Dan Junhui tidak bisa lebih jatuh cinta lagi.

"Minghao,"

Minghao spontan menoleh kearahnya, "Ya?" Junhui menghela nafas. "Aku bisa bantu,"

"Apa? Jun- _ge_ mau mengajakku keliling eropa?" Junhui tertawa. Tapi tangannya merah tangan Minghao untuk digenggam, mengusap dengan sayang.

"Ayo, jadi pacarku."

Junhui tau Minghao terkejut –terlihat dari bagaimana matanya melebar kaget dan bergerak-gerak gelisah. Dan tangan Junhui tidak berhenti berkeringat menunggu jawabannya. Bahkan di cuaca sedingin ini.

" _Gege_ tidak pakai sarung tangan,"

Melepas tautan tangan mereka, Minghao merogoh saku mantelnya, mengeluarkan sarung tangan dari sana. "Untung aku bawa dua." Lalu memasangkan sarung tangan yang dibawanya pada tangan Junhui.

Junhui tidak berhenti menatap. Matanya terkunci pada iris Minghao yang kecoklatan, membiarkan Minghao melakukan apapun pada tangannya.

Minghao mengangkat kepalanya. Kali ini menatap Junhui dengan senyuman di bibir dan mata yang melengkung indah. Sukses membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. "Terima kasih sudah mau bantu."

 _Dan Junhui sadar atau tidak sadar, lagi-lagi jatuh di tempat yang sama, pada orang yang sama._

* * *

Jadi, apa akhirnya mereka jadian? Wkwk. Engga ada yang tau kecuali Minghao, heheh. Silahkan berimajinasi :P

Fanfik pertama di tahun 2017. dan pairingnya Junhao yey. Enggak tau kenapa lagi gemes sama mereka. Padahal belakangan ini momen mereka biasa aja. Atau karena lagi gemes sama Minghao? Bisa jadi, _sih_.

Terakhir, Ayo, review! Heheheh. Selamat tahun baru


End file.
